Scouts In Trouble
by minimoonjunkie
Summary: If they send me there I can’t help the scouts with the new enemies. I’m their leader they couldn’t do it with out me. M just in case. Not writing more until i get reiews.This is my first fanfic so plz take it easy. SXD paring some RXH
1. only the unthinkableyou wouldnt believe

**Chapter 1**: _Only the unthinkable_

Serena walked in the house after study group with the girls at Rays'. Everything was going great. Darien was safe, the Starlights, Rini, and Chibi Chibi were all back. All the scouts were together and getting along. Even Helios came to visit once a week. The last time he had come, he had found a way to give Serena her super suit back and keep her eternal powers at the same time. (Sry ppl I didn't like the eternal suit.)

"Serena, is that you?" she heard her mother call.

"Yea, mom. I'm home." She replied as her mother walked into the dining room where Serena was putting her school stuff in the hallway closet.

"Serena…….. We need… to _talk_."

"What's wrong mom?" she asked, her voice full of worry.

"You've been staying out late a lot, Serena. And your father and I have been really worried about you."

Serena heard the front door open and close and then her mother continued.

"When ever your out, trouble always seems to come up. So……"

She heard her dad's voice. She spun around so fast she almost hit the floor.

"So either you tell us what's been going on Serena, or, as much as we don't want to……………. We will be forced to send you to military school."

**Chapter 2**: _You wouldn't believe_

Serena's heart began to race, "**YOU CAN'T**!" _If they send me there I can't help the scouts with the new enemies. I'm their leader; they couldn't do it with out me. _

"We _can_, and we _will_, _now_ tell us what's been going on." Her father's voice getting higher.

"Is it Darien, or Seyia maybe?" her mother asked.

"No, mom. I wish I could tell you guys but I _can't_. I just can't. You wouldn't understand."

"Sure we will honey, _please_, all we want to do is help." Her mother said soothingly.

_Yea__ help ruin my life__ and everything I've worked so hard to prove in the last__... what, __5 years._

"I can't." she said hanging her head.

"Alright, we'll give you a week. _If_ you change your mind, we're here to listen…" her mother said in a sad voice.

"But if not, have your bags _packed_ _and ready_ to go."

"Yes, daddy." Was all she could think of to say, as a tear slid down her face.


	2. Chapter 3

Serena walked in the doors of Crown's (or whatever that restaurant is they always meet up at.) Everyone was there except the three youngest scouts, but they were with Darien, and were on there way.

"What's wrong Serena?" Ami asked as Serena walked to where everyone was at.

"Yea Serena, you sounded urgent on the phone." Rei asked a hint of worry on the face.

"We have to wait until the Starlights, Darien, and the girls get here." She said as she slid into a booth and quietly placed her hands in her lap.

Just as Serena decided she might what to order herself a cup for hot chocolate, Seyia, Yaten, and Taiki walked in.

"We got your message dumpling. What's wrong?" Seyia asked extremely concerned.

"She doesn't want to start until Darien and the kids get here." Lita said.

"Right, and I can tell it's not good news." Amora said looking at Michelle and Trista, who only nodded their heads in agreement.

Serena just sat there, ignoring everything that was going on around her. She was trying to come up with the perfect way to explain her situation to the rest of the group, to Darien and Rini.

_Darien. Oh god, He's going to be heartbroken. And Rini, there might be a chance that she won__'__t be born. The way I see it, I only have one choice. I have to tell mom and dad the truth. But I can't without everyone agreeing first. And Getting the Outer scouts to agree is going to be a__ task all on its own. Especially Amora…_

Serena looked up to see a worried Darien walking into the store with the girls.


	3. Chapter 4

PLZ REVIEW!! OR I WONT WRITE ANYMORE!!

Chapter 4:

"Serena, are you ok?" Rini asked as she walked up to her future mother.

"_Ok_?" Was all Chibi Chibi said.

Darien walked up to her and slid into the booth. He didn't have to say a thing; the look on his face said everything. She hung her head, still unsure of how to tell them, _him_, everything.

"What' wrong Serena? Why did you call all of us here?" Darien asked.

Serena looked around at all her friends. _I guess now's a better time than ever, _She thought.

All the scouts gathered around her. She took a deep breath.

"We... might… have… to…" She started.

"Come on Serena, we don't have all day." Rei blurted out.

"No, I only have a week." She whispered _just _loud enough for Darien and Rini to here.

"Serena what are you talking about. We have our whole lives together. And nothing is going to change that." Darien reassured her.

"That's where you're wrong.Umm... I have a question, do you guys want me here? Would you guys miss me I ever might have to leave?" Serena asked, tears in her eyes.

"Of course we want you here, and of course we'll miss you. Now, what's this all about Serena?" Hotaru asked.

"Ok. Well...we have to... tell my parents... the _truth_." Serena finally forced out.

"The truth about what?" Mina asked. That was the question that was on everyone's mind.

"About... _us_, ...the scouts, ...the future, ...everything. And... I only have a week to come clean." Serena said hanging ever head.

"WHAT! WHAT FOR SERENA???" Everyone except Amora shouted.

"No. We can't do that. It will jeopardize their life and our mission to protect you and our universe from evil." Amora said.

"She's right." Michelle said.

Serena nodded her head. She new she was right, that was why she didn't, _couldn't_ tell her parents.

"So, why do you only have a week Serena?" Darien asked.

She didn't look up, but she felt everyone's eyes on her, and sighed as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Because, if I don't. Their going to send me to…… Military School."


	4. uhoh

"Military school, they can't do that." Rei bust.

"This is serious." Ami pointed out.

It took all the strength Serena had to lift her head and look at Darien. He was staring down at the table, nothing but pain running through his eyes. She felt a sharp pain run straight through her heart. It took a great effort to shift her attention to Rini. The look of terror on her face brought tears to her eyes. She didn't know if she could take it. Rini disappearing again, causing Darien's heart to break, and the scouts would be nothing. She had the power to destroy the evil that was sure to show its' ugly head here soon. But she couldn't do it without the scout and visa versa.

"Well, this is a predicament." Amora said.

"The way I see it, we only have to options..." Lita said.

"…we tell Serena's parents and possibly put them in danger…" Trista started.

"…or we don't, Serena gets sent away, and we get our butts seriously hurt and even killed." Michelle finished.

"And I disappear…" Rini stated causing every one but Serena and Darien to look at her.

"NO RINI… YOU CAN'T DISAPPEAR!!!" Hotaru yelled.

By now everyone in the restront was shooting glances at the group.

"Why don't we continue the conversation at the temple tomorrow?" Rei suggested.

Everyone but the moon family nodded.

Later after everyone tried to comfort the moon family, nothing seemed to work, Darien was walking Serena and Rini home. No one had spoken a word since they had said bye to everyone at the restront.

"Serena…." Darien started.

She immediately looked up at him. He had several emotions on his face; anger, sadness, terror, hurt, his eyes almost looked hollow.

"Yes Darien?"

They had stopped. Rini was a few feet ahead. She noticed they had stopped and looked back at them.

Rini:

She knew this wasn't a good situation. And Serena and Darien were probably dyeing inside. And how would Helios take the possibility that she will never be born. So in other words Serena and Darien's relationship and hers and Helios's relationship are both on the line. Not to mention her life.

Ok back to Serena and Darien.

"Serena, I don't care what the others say. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you tell your parents the truth. I mean if you get sent away, Rini might disappear. Our future daughter won't exist. And I don't think you'd be able to live with yourself if she vanished."

"You're right. I wouldn't. But I just want to get everyone's opinion. And I have a week before I have to make up my mind."

"Ok Serena." Darien said as he smiled and kissed her.


	5. time to tell Helios

Ok ppl, this chapter is going to be concentrated on how Rini tells Helios about Serena's situation.

Rini was sitting up in her room. She knew today was the day Helios was supposed to come and see her. It wasn't going to be easy. He wasn't going to be too happy. Just then, the little green globe lit up, and the figure of Helios slowly faded into her room.

"Helios." Rini said.

"What's wrong Rini, you look so sad?" asked Helios.

"It's Serena. Her mom says that if she won't tell her about the scouts, or she's going to be sent to military school."

"Oh, that's not good." Helios stated.

"No, it's not. Especially for me." replied Rini.

Helios gave Rini a questioning look.

"What do you mean, Rini?"

Rini looked away, tears in her eyes. As Helios rushed to her side, Rini jumped into his arms and started to sob. Helios didn't know what to say, he just held her and let her cry.

"Helios, why do we have to hide that we're Sailor Scouts?" Rini asked finally as she looked up at him.

"Because… you'd put yourself in danger. Not to mention, everyone who knew." Helios answered.

"Oh… well I don't want to put anyone in danger. And we're always in danger when we're in scout form…" Rini replied.

"Now what's on you're mind, my little one?" He asked.

"Helios, why do you always call me you're little one?"

Helios's face got red. Rini gave him an evil smirk.

"And you do you always get upset when I come and tell you that someone likes me?"

"Ummm……." By now Helios was already trying to get away. But it was no use. No matter how far away he tried to get she was right there.

"Well….?"

"Umm…I…Umm….I just want…. Trying…to protect you." He finally stuttered out.

"Protect me from what?"

_Damn she's persistent. _Helios thought.

"Come on Helios, please tell me."

Helios sighed. "…from getting your heart broken."

Rini gave him a quizzical look. "Why?"

"Because…. I can't stand to see you hurt."

"Oh."

She looked at him… he was looking at her. He had an emotion on his face she couldn't quite place. Was it… it was the same look her mother always gave her in the future. She had called it a loving look. Was Helios giving her a loving look? She didn't know. He had kissed her twice since they had met already. Did that mean he liked her? Did she like him? '_Wait wasn't I supposed to tell him that she might disappear if Serena moves.' _She thought.

"Helios, I have to tell you something…"

"I do too…"

"You first."

"I… I like someone." Helios said.

"Really… Who's the lucky girl?" Rini asked.

"I'm not telling." Helios replied with a smirk.

"You're turn."

"Helios, that's not fair."

"Oh well." He said with a grin from ear to ear.

Rini looked down. '_This must have been how Serena felt before she told everyone yesterday.' _

"Well…. You know how I told you Serena might have to move away?"

Helios nodded.

"Well….. If she does….." she didn't know if she could continue, but she knew she had to. He deserved to know. It was all she could do to look him in the eye and hold herself together.

"If she does……. I'll….. I'll disappear."

Ok ppl. Give me some suggestions on how u think Helios should react. Yes, the next chapter will be about Rini and Helios, (my personal favorite couple. ;) )


End file.
